The Assassin's Cub
by Gamer95
Summary: Harry Potter ends up transporting himself to a strange city via accidental magic. And when he arrives, he meets a woman who utterly destroys his faith in humanity. But when Night Raid saves him, as well as another of her prisoners, a certain cat-eared blonde takes pity on him. She decides to help him realize that he matters, and that he deserves love and attention too.


Harry Potter stumbled around the strange City he found himself in with tears in his eyes. One moment, he'd been sleeping in his cupboard, the next, he was somewhere else! He was so scared... His tummy growled, and he let out a soft sob. He was scared...He was hungry...He was in pain... He needed food...but he was so hungry he couldn't go on...he flopped down on the sidewalk of the empty street he was on. It was so cold... He whimpered and curled up in a tight ball. Tears flowed freely. He squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed. As he did this, he heard a heavy *Clop Clop Clop* of Horse Hooves on pavement. He payed it no mind and continued crying his eyes out. He just...he needed to cry. Whoever it was probably wanted him dead anyway...No point trying to run. This thought, however, just made him cry even harder. "Another one m'lady?" A accented voice asked.

"He's all by himself! Let's get him all set up...little boy?" A kind voice asked him.

Harry responded by curling up tighter. He let out a whimper. "G-Go away..."

He heard footsteps approach him... "Come now...don't be like that. I'm going to take you somewhere nice and safe..."

"No, no, no... I don't wanna...Leave me alone..."

There was silence for a moment... "Honey...look at me please." The voice persisted.

Harry sighed, then looked at whoever was talking. "P-Please...Just leave me alone..."

He froze however when he saw a kind looking young woman staring down at him. She didn't look evil...she looked pretty! He sniffled slightly, then gave her a small smile. He had hope! Maybe she WAS nice and WOULDN'T hurt him! "There we go!" She smirked, reaching down and picking him up, much to his surprise. "My name is Aria! What's yours?"

He sniffled slightly and looked down. "H-H-Harry..." He squeaked out fearfully.

He heard a giggle. "Such a cute name! You'll fit right in." She told him, stepping into her carriage.

Harry blinked and let out an uneasy groan. "F-Fit in...? What do you mean...?"

"Oh, with my family sweetheart!" She reassured, setting him down. Harry nodded, but was very nervous.

"Is your family...nice...?" He squeaked out. "I don't want them to be mean to me..."

"They're very nice dear." She said, about less enthusiastically. Harry didn't notice...he was mesmerised by his surroundings.

It was...nice. The carriage was large and roomy. The seats were comfy. He sat back in his seat and enjoyed the ride. His eyes closed...just for a moment... He had to have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes he was in an entirely new surface. He was cold, something smelled, and he heard groaning. He snapped up and blinked brightly. "H-Huh...? Where am I? N-Nice lady...?" His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness...he couldn't see a thing. He stood and walked forward, hitting his head on something...bars? I-Iron Bars..? Was he in a cage?! "Where am I?!" He said fearfully. "I wanna go home! I want my cupboard!"

"Kid..." A raspy voice groaned to him from the darkness, "you ain't...getting...out..."

Those words filled his head. He lost all hope. "But...What about the pretty lady...? Where is she? She'll get me out...right?"

The voice replied. "She...put...you here..."

Harry's heart shattered. He felt such a deep sting of betrayal... "But she was so nice to me..."

"Oi...What a naive little guy... Real sad, real sad..." Harry collapsed to his knees. The room felt like it was spinning. Did everyone...REALLY hate him? Was it true? He let out a soft whimper and buried his face in his hands. "Kid, crying about it's not gonna help." The man in the cage with him said. He didn't listen, as he was too busy crying...

After what felt like a day of intense sobbing, a door opened up in the room he was in. Harry covered his eyes as the light flooded over him. He heard giggling...

It was the mean lying girl! "No...Leave me alone...You're a liar...A mean liar..."

"Heehee! I won't play with you yet!~ I've got others to play with!" She said. Harry looked up to see the source of the smell...dead bodies everywhere. He let out a scream of fear and covered his eyes. She was THIS mean?! She KILLED people?! "Ohohoho...I can't wait to move on to you..." Aria grinned. Harry said nothing, only sat there...until she entered the cage and dragged out the man who's been in the with him. Harry watched in horror as he was put onto a table saw...

The next day...

Harry had been subjected to things no child should ever have been subjected to. He watched as countless gallons of blood were flung all over the warehouse. He was struck with fear...what would happen to him?! Was being freaky really bad enough to deserve...THAT? He didn't want to die so painfully! He wanted it to be quick at least! He whimpered loudly as a man was finished off somewhere in the warehouse. He heard giggling again. "I'll be back for you tomorrow Harry!"

He just cried again. He cried and cried and cried his little hard out. This was it...He was going to die... After an hour of sobbing...he heard a commotion. Loud clanging from outside the warehouse. He gasped and flinched back into his corner of the cage. "You think she's innocent?! Look at this!" A voice cried, and the door to the warehouse burst open. The voice belonged to a woman. A blonde woman, with...paws and kitty ears. She was scary...She looked really really mad... She showed a boy the disgusting things in the warehouse, and Harry watched a sad death of the Boy's friend. But then, he heard Aria screaming... Then she was silent He stared forward blankly, then curled up in the fetal position. Whoever killed Aria was likely to come for him next. They hated him, like everyone did. "But what about their bodies?!" The boy asked once more.

"We'll come back for them!" The lady said, "We'll- wait...someone's still in there..."

Harry tried to hide in the shadows, but it was too late. She had already seen him. She was coming right for him, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Oh damn...guys there's a little kid in here!" The lady yelled. Harry heard a crash, then the bars to his cell fell down. He heard feet scuffling over to him...

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He yelled, scrambling to get away. "NO, GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT ANYONE, PLEASE GO, I DON'T WANNA GET HURT ANYMORE, GO AWAY PLEASE!"

"Hey hey hey! Kid! I'm not gonna hurt you...just come with me, and I'll take you out of here." The woman said hardly.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! JUST LIKE THE LYING LADY LIED! YOU WANNA HURT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH ANYONE!"

Night Raid was struck silent. Tatsumi watched in horror as the boobs lady tried to help the kid. "Kid! Just relax..."

"NO!" Harry exclaimed. Then, his magic kicked in. The woman was launched back, crashing backfirst into the wall hard enough to leave a crack. Harry panted heavily...Then broke down crying. He just...he couldn't deal with it. He didn't like being hurt...he hated it. He hated it... Leone pushed herself to her feet shakily and sighed. That BITCH... She had utterly DEMOLISHED every OUNCE of trust the poor boy had. She was determined to get him out though. She approached him, picked him up despite his whimpers, and carried him out of the warehouse. Night Raid looked terrified and confused. Leone looked ahead, a dead serious gaze in her eyes as she carried the boy out of there. She was LIVID. That bitch...She didn't make her suffer NEARLY enough... The boy was pounding his tiny fists against her chest, doing nothing. "Please...no...don't..." He whimpered.

"Hey, kid, just calm down. I know it's really, REALLY hard after what just happened. But I need you to trust me. TRY to trust me." He let out a sniffle and Leone leaned in. "Please...I swear not to hurt you..."

"No...You're lying...You HAVE to be...There's no way you're telling the truth...You hate me. You want me dead...EVERYONE hates me and wants me dead..."

Leone shook her head. "If I hated you...would I be trying to help you? And would I do this?" She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"But...But what if you just want me to trust you...? So you can kill me later?" He asked fearfully.

She sighed. "Kid...I don't kill children. It's against my beliefs. I just need you to take a chance on me..." Harry sniffled and said nothing. He went still...As if resigning himself to fate. It was...depressing. Leone cleared her throat. "I...I'm gonna try to make things better for you okay? My name is Leone. What's yours?"

"Harry..." The boy whispered, afraid to say anything louder. Leone smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Cute name kiddo. Cmon back with me and I'll get you all fed, sound good?" Leone tried to say,

"Leone!" An exhasperated voice replied, "He's a little kid! He can't come back with us!" It was Schere.

Leone rolled her eyes. "Bite my ass!" She replied shortly. "I'm taking him and you can't do a THING to stop me!"

"But we're Night Raid! What Assassin's would we be if one of us got all cuddly?" She quipped.

"Oh boohoo, one of us actually has a heart, big whoop!" Leone chided. "Seriously, what's your deal?!"

Schere was quiet... "What if he...you know...got in the line of fire? What would you do then?"

Leone sighed. "Well I guess I'll just have to keep him OUT of the line of fire, won't I?" She said calmly. Schere sighed.

"Fine...but make sure you ask Boss." She replied. Leone nodded and walked along, following Akame who was leading Tatsumi with her. She heard the sound of soft snoring down in her arms. She looked down to see him fast asleep. However he didn't look relaxed in the slightest. It was a light sleep..she'd have to ensure his comfiness. She couldn't fail here! She HAD to make sure this kid was okay! She tightened her grip on the boy as tight as she could without hurting him. Her eyes narrowed in fury. Anyone who hurt him under her watchful eye was dead. DEAD.


End file.
